Malaikat
by MiraMira
Summary: Bajak laut dikata orang adalah dia yang tidak suka tanah di kaki, hingga disebut makhluk air, tapi kebanyakan mereka adalah dia yang ingin melihat suatu keajaiban, hingga disebut pemimpi. Shou-ai, Han/Suho Cheonsa (LuHo). SJ Donghae, SNSD Jesicca, EXO Lu Han, Suho, Kai, dan D.O


Disclaimer : SJ, SNSD, dan EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

Pair : Lu Han/Suho.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, AU.

Note : Berdasarkan perasaan dan khayalan.

Han: Lu Han, Rey: Lay, Dio: D.O, Sicca: Jessica, selain mereka aku memakai nama sebagaimana mereka disebut.

+Malaikat+

Di jaman seperti sekarang ini bajak laut bukanlah hal istimewa, mereka jadi begitu banyak tapi tetap tidak terlihat di darat, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak ditakuti meski tidak semuanya bengis. Bajak laut dikata orang adalah dia yang tidak suka tanah di kaki, hingga disebut makhluk air, tapi kebanyakan mereka adalah dia yang ingin melihat suatu keajaiban, hingga disebut pemimpi.

Lu Han salah satunya, kapalnya sedang saja, awaknya orang pilihan, tapi hari ini dia terlihat tidak puas di atas kapalnya. Han sudah melihat banyak hal, kau mau seperti apa? Makhluk menyeramkan? Hewan buas? Duyung? Dia sudah lihat semua, seperti satu yang melompat ke atas kapalnya.

Tadinya dipikir lumba lumba, tapi dia mendarat dalam rupa manusia dan pakaian basah yang melekat.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang, Han." Katanya, Han menengok padanya, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa, Lu Han?" Tanyanya lagi, Han menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, itu sudah bukan margaku." Han berdiri, anak buangan ayahnya ini berjalan meninggalkan dia yang masih berdiri dengan pakaian basahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Han." Katanya, dia mengejar Han.

"Langit itu biru, Donghae." Han berkata, dia berdiri saja dan memandang langit, membelakangi matahari pagi.

"Biru seperti laut." Kata Donghae. "Bisakah kita duduk, Han? Kau tahu, kakiku selalu sakit."

Han duduk, anak buangan ayahnya itu menarik tangan Donghae. "Siapa suruh kau datang dengan rupa manusia?"

"Aku hanya senang saja, walau kau tahu itu sakit."

"Iya, kau selalu bilang, Tuan Duyung."

Donghae tertawa, Han juga. Donghae adalah suatu keajaiban yang sudah dia lihat, putra duyung, yang butuh usaha lebih untuk berjalan dengan kaki daripada manusia.

"Mau kuambilkan air?" Tanya Han.

"Tidak, tidak, ini belum terlalu kering." Jawab Donghae, dia harus terus bersentuhan dengan air.

Donghae duduk meluruskan kaki, selama telapaknya tidak menyentuh apapun itu tidak akan sakit. Han di sebelahnya berbaring, matahari yang belum terlalu tinggi di belakangnya.

"Awan itu putih." Kata Han, Donghae menoleh.

"Kenapa dengan awan putih, Han?"

"Aku ingin melihat malaikat." Kata Han, Donghae terdiam.

"Turunkan satu saja untukku." Kata Han lagi. Malaikat berkesan lembut dan penyayang, hal yang lama tidak Han rasakan, anak buangan ayahnya itu selalu menyendiri.

"Han!" Han mendengar seruan seseorang, dia mengedarkan pandang, di sana ada Kai memanggilnya seakan butuh sekali.

"Apa, Kai?" Tanyanya.

"Perbekalan kita sudah akan habis, sepertinya kita harus singgah di kota terdekat."

Han berpikir singkat. "Baiklah."

Pandangannya teralih pada Donghae di sampingnya karena rasa sayang sebagai teman. "Kau lebih baik kembali ke laut, tidak baik bagimu kalau bertemu dengan orang di darat." Kata Han.

"Aku tahu, Han, terima kasih." Dan Donghae berdiri, duyung memang terlihat seperti mutiara walaupun mereka dalam rupa manusia, Donghae terhuyung, tapi masih tetap tersenyum dan melompat ke laut, Han tahu kakinya yang menapak pasti sakit karena kaki tidak diciptakan untuk duyung.

Menepi di entah pelabuhan mana, Kai sudah berpakaian pantas dengan Han dan Sicca di sampingnya, bagaimana cara untuk dapat banyak makanan adalah hal yang berlari lari di kepala mereka.

Orang bilang bajak laut akan melarang wanita dan anak anak menaiki kapal, tapi Han lain, dia membiarkan Sicca di atas kapalnya selama gadis itu mau, dia dengan lembut memintanya turun di awal, tapi Sicca telah menunjukan seberapa bergunanya dia untuk Han.

Di balik gaun merah muda merona itu ada pedang pendek, Sicca selalu seperti itu, menunjukan persiapannya melindungi diri sendiri dan Han. Kai terang terangan mengantongi belati, tapi anak itu terlalu memukau untuk disebut penjahat.

Mereka mencari harga termurah, hanya mereka bertiga yang turun dari kapal, tapi Han hanya menemani, pandangannya telah terkunci pada seseorang yang jauh di sana.

Dia terlihat selembut sinar mentari, juga terlihat semurni awan putih, Han pikir jubah putihnya membuatnya terlihat semakin lebih lebih dan lebih indah. Han berpikir keras, dia tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuknya karena indah tidaklah cukup.

Dia mendekati Han seakan dia tahu dan sudah lama mencari Han, jubah putihnya ternyata dari bulu cantik yang terlihat amat halus dan melingkupi dia yang mungil, Lu Han terpesona.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu, Lu Han." Katanya.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa kau lebih suka dipanggil Han." Katanya lagi, Han tidak marah, dia ingin memintanya untuk mengucap nama itu ribuan kali.

"_Cheonsa_." Hanya itu yang terucap oleh Han.

"Iya, _Suho Cheonsa_-mu." Katanya lagi.

Han ingin melihat malaikat dan sepertinya itu sudah terkabul, tapi apa _Suho Cheonsa_ dihadapannya ini adalah benar malaikat?

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, boleh aku ikut kapalmu?" Tanyanya.

Han terdiam. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan malaikat." Katanya.

_Suho Cheonsa_-nya tersenyum. "Kau sudah bertemu denganku."

Han sadar _Suho Cheonsa_ bertanya apa dia boleh ikut kapal Han. "Kau bisa ikut denganku." Kata Han.

Kai dan Sicca tidak terlalu curiga dengan _Suho Cheonsa_ yang terkesan lain, entah karena apa, mungkin saja dia teman Han dulu atau apa, tapi keberadaannya memberi rasa aman sampai tingkat yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Han berlayar, _Suho Cheonsa_ mondar mandir saja, Han sudah kembali memegang pedang, tapi Kai memegangnya benar benar di tangan.

"Han! Kita di kepung!" Penunjuk arah berteriak dari atas.

Sial.

Bajak laut lain melompat seenaknya ke kapal kekuasaannya, mereka harus diusir. Han mengacungkan pedang.

"Mau apa kalian!?"

Salah seorang dari mereka maju, memainkan pedang di tangan. "Tenang saja, Cantik, aku hanya akan mengambil apa yang ada di belakangmu."

_Suho Cheonsa!_

"Dia milikku!"

Dan teriakan Han memulai pertarungan, tapi mereka tetap kalah jumlah meski Dio si penunjuk arah sudah mengayunkan pedangnya.

Han fokus untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, dalam pertarungan pasti akan ada yang mati dan Han sudah siap akan kehilangan seperti itu. Pedang menahan pedang sampai Han tidak kuat dan dalam sekali ayun ada darah di pipi Han.

Han tidak perhatian pada pedang yang diayun di hadapannya, Sicca yang masih memakai gaun menyingkap gaunnya dan berlari menuju Han, siapa juga yang ingin melawan gadis sepertinya?

_Suho Cheonsa_ tahu sekali apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia atau Sicca tidak bergerak, jadi dia berlari ke hadapan Han dan membuatnya terkejut, terkejut karena jubah bulunya ternyata sayap. Direntangkan melindungi Han, _Suho Cheonsa_ dapat luka melintang di punggung, juga melukai sayapnya yang cantik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku _Suho Cheonsa_-mu."

Suho Cheonsa ambruk dalam pelukan Han, amis darah tercium jelas oleh Han. Bajak laut itu masih dengan pedangnya yang dihiasi darah _Suho Cheonsa._

"Kurasa temanmu akan mati." Katanya mengejek, tapi _Suho Cheonsa_ benar benar bisa mati kehabisan darah.

"Semuanya, ayo kita pergi!"

Han menatap marah, Kai menendang begitu saja orang yang baru saja dibunuhnya ke laut.

"Han, dia harus cepat diobati." Kata Sicca, Han menoleh padanya. "Kau juga harus diobati."

_Suho Cheonsa_ tidak sadarkan diri bahkan saat dibopong ke kamar, Han terdiam, dia ingin menangis.

Beruntung di kapal ada tabib sehebat Rey, lagipula para awak sudah terbiasa mengobati diri mereka sendiri.

"Han, dia seperti bunuh diri, lukanya sangat mengkhawatirkan." Kata Rey, Han masih menunduk.

"Tapi dia malaikat, Rey, _Cheonsa_."

Rey berhenti membersihkan darah di tangannya, sepenuhnya menghadap Han. "Dia yang diusir dari surga."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Han, tidak melirik Rey sejak awal.

"Kita semua bisa melihatnya, Han. Dia sudah bukan sepenuhnya malaikat, dia tidak bisa apa apa, dia bisa saja mati."

Han pergi meninggalkan Rey.

"Jangan seenaknya pergi! Aku tahu kau kapten disini, tapi pedulilah sedikit!" Seru Rey.

Han berbalik, menatap Rey langsung di mata.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak-"

Mata Han seperti kaca saat ini, seperti cermin yang memantulkan cahaya, Rey tahu mata itu sangat cantik dan dia juga seketika tahu apa yang pemiliknya rasakan.

"Sst!" Rey menyelanya. "Temui saja dia." Katanya menepuk dada Han dan meningggalkan Han di dapan pintu kamar yang pasti di dalamnya ada _Suho Cheonsa_.

Han masuk perlahan. Malu, bersalah, takut, semuanya tercampur.

"Lu Han."

Han tersentak.

Ya, sebut nama itu lagi!

_Suho Cheonsa _duduk di ranjang sambil melipat sayapnya yang cantik, dia menghadap Han, jadi Han tidak melihat lukanya.

"_Suho Cheonsa_." Han tidak berkata apa apa lagi dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya.

_Suho Cheonsa_ tersenyum, senyumnya lembut bagai sinar mentari pagi. "Aku _Suho Cheonsa_-mu, tidak usah minta maaf."

Han diam menunduk, memikirkan apa yang tadi Rey katakan.

"Kenapa kau turun ke dunia?"

Han seketika merasa aneh, dia tidak tahu apa apa tentang malaikat, _Cheonsa_, tapi berani berkata seperti itu pada _Suho Cheonsa_.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Han, dia dengan cepat mengangkat kepala dan menatap _Suho Cheonsa_ yang tidak pernah lelah tersenyum.

"Lu Han."

Han tersentak.

Tidak, dia bukannya marah.

"Sejak aku di atas sana, aku selalu memperhatikanmu." _Suho Cheonsa_ berkata. Kalau dia adalah _Suho Cheonsa_ Han, itu adalah hal yang sudah seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu dan aku turun ke dunia ini, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang sepantasnya kulakukan, jadi aku di sini dan tidak bisa kembali ke atas."

"_Suho Cheonsa_." Han hanya bisa memanggil namanya lagi dan _Suho Cheonsa_ tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bertemu denganku?" Tanya Han.

"Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal yang biasa manusia lakukan." Kata _Suho Cheonsa_.

"Lu Han."

Han tersentak.

_Suho Cheonsa_ memanggil nama dengan sangat indah, Han teringat ibunya dan seketika dia ingin pulang. Pulang ke palukan ibunya.

_Suho Cheonsa_ menggenggam kedua tangannya, menariknya, dan memeluknya. Han terkejut dalam pelukan yang sangat nyaman itu, rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah. Han berhati hati untuk tidak mengenai luka _Suho Cheonsa_.

"Tidak apa apa, Lu Han, sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh." Katanya, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Han.

Han meresapi keharuman yang belum pernah dia hirup selama perjalannya, juga pelukan paling nyaman selama perjalannya. _Suho Cheonsa_ menggerakan sayapnya memeluk Han, bulunya yang mengenai kulit Han terasa sangat lembut sampai rasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelembutannya.

_Suho Cheonsa_ melepas pelukannya, tapi sayapnya masih di sekitar Han. Setelahnya dia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Han lembut, Han seketika sadar ada satu lagi alasan kenapa dia diusir dari surga.

Dengan berbangga hati Han berkata. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku." Dia tertawa kecil setelahnya.

_Suho Cheonsa_ yang sudah melakukan apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan masih saja tersenyum, ujung jemarinya menyentuh pipi Han, rasanya nyaman dan hangat. _Suho Cheonsa_ tidak mengerti cinta.

"Iya, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Tapi dia memutuskan untuk menyebut perasaannya pada Han sebagai cinta, buktinya dia sampai jatuh dari surga ke dunia karena Han.

Han memeluknya lagi. "Tapi bahaya bagimu untuk turun ke dunia, aku yakin bajak laut tadi menyamakanmu dengan Harpi." Katanya.

"Tidak apa apa." Kata _Suho Cheonsa_.

Han tersenyum. "Aku akan melindungimu." Katanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya melindungimu."

"Tidak, aku yang akan melindungimu mulai saat ini, walaupun kau _Suho_."

_Suho Cheonsa_ diam berpikir, panggilan Suho tidak terdengar buruk juga.

"Suho, Suho, Suho-ku." Han terus mengulang memanggilnya _Suho_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu Han." Kata Suho, dia tidak begitu mngerti apa maksudnya, tapi dia hanya ingin mengatakannya pada Han.

"Sebut nama itu lagi." Han menutup matanya siap mendengarkan.

"Lu Han."

Itu terdengar indah bagi Han, anak buangan ayahnya itu saat ini sedang teringat tentang ayahnya sendiri, dia jadi ingin pulang.

"Lagi."

"Lu Han."

Tidak ada orang yang bisa membuatnya senang dipanggil Lu Han sejak dia dibuang ayahnya, tapi Suho bisa melakukannya. Han tertawa kecil.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata Han, dia mengecup bibir Suho.

+FIN+


End file.
